BIG Surprises
by Sinful Professor
Summary: Story 1:: They've been together for months and have done everything that doesn't involve stuff below the belt. After a nice dinner, some wine, and coaxing though, Honey manages to give Gogo a BIG Surprise. Story 2:: Gogo has been friends with Honey for almost 2 years. But alone with her in the lab one night, Gogo decides to make her move, giving Honey a Big Surprise.
1. Honey Faces Her Fear

_**Sup. Moving this away from my main acc to this alt. These are from 2015 and were originally written for a friend.**_  
_**I don't own BH6**_

Opening the front door of her apartment, Honey stepped through, followed by Gogo. They'd just gotten back from a nice dinner, and as promised, Honey Lemon had rented a movie for the second half of their date. Wobbling slightly on their feet the both simultaneously thought that they should've passed on the wine. 'Good thing we took the cab home..' Gogo thought to herself as she watched Honey Lemon's hips sway back and forth while the taller girl went to hang her keys on the wall and take her shoes off.

'Why oh why do you have to taunt me...?' Gogo thought to the Latina as she simply kicked her shoes off and grabbed up the little Bluray box for "Insurgent" and headed to the living room. 'Come ON. We've been going out for 4 months. We've kissed, made out, seen each other topless and in towels, slept together. Why can't we just go all the way already?' The little Korean girl thought, a tinge of bitterness coloring her mind as she roughly opened the movie box and pushed it into the slot on the Bluray player inside Honey's entertainment center, moving to sit on the couch with a slightly irritated huff as the previews played.

Meanwhile. Honey was still in the foyer, sitting on the bench and frustrated with herself. She'd been going cuckoo for coco-puffs over Gogo the last 4 months, and even secretly longer before that. She'd been sexually frustrated the whole time, reduced to masturbating in private every chance she could. The little 5'4 woman drove her up a wall and beyond. Everything about her made Honey crazy, but she was far too terrified to have sex with Gogo. She felt vulnerable to rejection even thinking about it, and almost closed up when the girl mentioned it. God did she wish she could just let go and do it already, but her inhibitions and sheer terror stopped her every time. The one time she got dangerously close, she vowed never to be in a position like that again. But little did she know that that's EXACTLY what was about to happen.

The movie was halfway over as the two viewers snuggled together on the couch, not quite paying attention to it. Honey was wrapped around Gogo from behind, nuzzling the girl's hair and planting small kisses on her head every minute or so. Gogo just sat, deep in thought about the last few months and wondering if she'd made the wrong choice jumping into her crush's life headfirst. She loved Honey Lemon immensely but she couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was hiding from her, not being completely open and closing herself off for some reason. It made her sad more than angry though, and she just wished for a way to comfort the Latina with whatever the problem was. She wanted to get around it together now.

With a sigh, Gogo blinked and came back to reality, her hand resting on the lower end of Honey Lemon's inner thigh, her legs slightly spread. This caught the immediate attention of Honey, causing her heart to thump irregularly and her body to tense. Gogo noticed and it seemed to be the last straw for her.

Half growling, she turned in Honey's embrace, confronting the girl with a blunt "What is UP with you?" as her frustration of four months peaked and now burst forth.

"I mean COME ON. You won't touch me, you won't let me touch you, you ALWAYS close up when I mention sex, and you've blatantly STOPPED us from getting "carried away" a good number of times." The raven-haired girl complained "We've seen each other 90 percent naked, made out TOPLESS, and have done just about everything that doesn't involve taking our pants off. WHAT GIVES?" Gogo finally huffed out, exasperated, and upset, but still genuinely worried for Honey as she calmed for a second and rethought it.

"I mean... I really like you... I just don't understand Honey. Please...please tell me what's going on..." She begged the taller girl, visibly slumping in sad defeat.

Honey Lemon could see it in her eyes. Gogo was just as frustrated and worried as she was. Millions of thoughts pounded through her head in the next second.

'Should I tell her?'

'Would she understand?'

'Will she accept me?'

'Would she like IT?'

But then the scary ones came.

'Would she think I'm a freak? Reject me? Hate me? Expose me?'

Honey Lemon could barely contain the turmoil of emotions within her. If Gogo was looking up, it'd be a sure thing that she would see everything through Honey's eyes, but as it were the small Korean was slumped forward in Honey's lap, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

'What did I DO? What CAN I do?' They both thought together. Their minds on par for the second time that night as they both deliberated their options.

Finally. Under the effects of the wine she drank, Honey hesitantly went for the plunge. She wouldn't be able to say it out loud just "like that" so she went for the next best option.

Silent acceptance.

Honey reached her hand up, cradling the back of Gogo's neck as she brought the girl's face to her's. Gogo could see the resolve clear in Honey's eyes, and while excited that she seemed to "give in" there was still the problem at hand of her previous denying them of it.

"Honey...wait...what about this...you still have to explain..." Gogo whispered between kisses, her mind already becoming hazed from the wine at the restaurant as well as Honey Lemon's wandering hands.

"I..I can't s-say it...just trust me..please?" Honey whispered back, her voice sounding desperate as Gogo just nodded and continued their kissing, her own hands wandering up the back of Honey's shirt to unclasp her bra, causing a small gasp to escape the blonde's lips.

Slowly, her shirt rode up, Gogo's fingers leaving fire trails on her skin as both it and her bra came off over her head, leaving her bare breasts and perked nipples exposed to the speed-obsessed bubble blower. Gogo's eyes darkened as Honey blushed, moving to do the same to Gogo, and as they both ended up shirtless, both hesitated. Gogo began reaching for the button and zipper of Honey's jeans only to be stopped but a fast hand that appeared out of nowhere.

Honey, biting her lip in nervousness let out a quite "Let's go to the bedroom." with Gogo already nodding her assent. Honey Lemon stood up, hoisting Gogo with her who hooked her legs around the Latina's waist as she carried the smaller girl into her bedroom. As Honey Lemon set Gogo flat on her back in the bed, the little dark-haired girl tried again, only to be thwarted smoothly a second time as Honey diverted the hand to her hip, quite close to her butt, in fact.

"Honey...?" Gogo asked, first sounding like a warning before turning into a question.

"Just...Just let me please you first...okay?" Honey asked hesitantly, earning a reluctant "Okay." from Gogo. 'Whatever this is it must be big... maybe it's her first time or something...' The Korean girl thought, lying her head back and exhaling to calm her slight nerves as Honey fiddled with her jeans.

Finally springing the dumb button open and getting the zipper down, Honey tugged off Gogo's jeans with slight difficulty, letting them fall to the floor as she crawled up and began kissing the girl again, pressing their breasts together as their tongues danced, her hand slowly moving down further and further until she reached her knee.

From there, Honey lemon moved her hand, running her thumb up Gogo's inner thigh as she got to the edge of her panties. Her fingers slipped under the waistband, her hand running across the front of the skin, encountering a small patch of trimmed hair that turned her on while her thumb brushed across the wetness of Gogo's core. She pressed her thumb experimentally into Gogo's clit, moving it up in a small but firm stroking pattern as she elicited small moans from Gogo who already began arching her chest into Honey's wantingly, one hand on the back of the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss while the other roamed from her backside to the space between the girl's still covered legs as she felt...

...a lump?

For a second, both girl's panicked and stilled. Honey at the fact that she didn't notice Gogo's progress until it was too late, and Gogo in bewilderment that Honey had a lump in her pants. She experimentally squeezed the thing, making it twitch as Honey blushed and looked petrified out of her mind while recognition dawned on Gogo's face.

"Is this why..." Gogo whispers, trailing off as Honey gave her a tiny nod which seemed broken in its own unique way. Gogo just laid there under Honey Lemon, dazed at this discovery before it finally set in after she gave the thing another squeeze and it twitched again. With a renewed vigor and focus, Gogo pulled Honey Lemon to her in a rush, kissing her urgently and reassuringly now as she pulled the tall woman's full weight onto her, and then rolled them both over.

Now straddling Honey's hips, Honey's erection, Gogo couldn't help but groan in want as she dragged her barely covered vagina along the bump in Honey's jeans, the friction turning her groans more feral as she leaned forward and capture a half sitting up Honey Lemon in another passionate kiss, breathing out a "God I love you.." before they crashed together in an ecstasy fueled dance of tongues.

Honey was elated, she could feel not only Gogo's pure and undeniable acceptance but also her undying, powerful, LUST. 'God..' Honey thought, things got exponentially more heated as she HAD to relieve the tension of her pants. Her hands reached down and expertly freed her rock hard penis. It was still awkward for her to have thought or said that, but she couldn't come to care with Gogo being THIS responsive to her.

Her tip bobbed against Gogo's soaking panties, hitting RIGHT where her clit would be and causing the Korean girl to gasp-moan loudly into Honey's mouth. Gogo looked down between them. She stared at the full six-and-a-half-inches of Honey Lemon and slowly lowered herself down, bringing her face to cock level of Honey as she stared at the thing contemplatively. Slowly, she took Honey's cock into her hand. It twitched as Honey gasped, realizing what Gogo was going to do while her dick responded itself by twitching in the raven-haired girl's hand.

Gogo experimentally moved Honey's foreskin up and down a few times, noting the tightening in her lower stomach at the prospect of what she could do with it now. She settled on a slow stroking motion which had Honey panting lightly within seconds. She decided to up the ante after a few minutes by running her tongue along the underside of the Latina's shaft, flicking her tongue off the tip which caused Honey's whole body to jerk slightly.

Gogo looked up, and Honey looked down, catching the little vixen just as she wrapped her lips around the head of her dick, making her moan in the content pleasure of Gogo's warm lips on her dick. Gogo looked into Honey's eyes the whole time, speaking volumes of acceptance, love, and WANT with just that one long glance as her tongue swirled around Honey's tip, licking up the precum like it was cake icing.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gogo lowered her mouth the rest of the way down, enveloping half of Honey's shaft before she couldn't go any further. Then she slowly backed off, creating a wonderful amount of suction before breaking off with a little 'pop' sound before giving a few quick strokes and repeating the process.

All Honey Lemon could do was watch in astonishment as little Gogo gave her a blowjob. Gogo, giving her a blowjob. Jesus christ she could just barely comprehend it as her groin area began tightening and the head of her dick began to feel overstimulated. She HAD to hold out though, she wanted to be inside Gogo before she did that.

Gogo, however, had other ideas, she kept on going, eventually speeding up in her sucking, pausing for breath and stroking Honey's length when she did before she went back at it. It went on for a good 10 minutes before she realized that Honey was right at the edge, and then she stopped. By then, of course, she was more turned on then she'd ever been. Her panties her beyond soaked, and there were even drips of her arousal in the carpet. So with a quick half-spin, she bent over and gave Honey an eyeful as she slowly tugged her panties down.

Gogo looked between her legs, the only thing visible was her dripping wet core, and Honey's rock hard and ready length, twitching at her as she smiled, her chest and the area between her legs tightening in anticipation as she stepped out of her underwear and slowly moved back.

At this point, both girls were each hyper-aware of the other. They could feel each millimeter of heated skin touching, they could hear each other's breathing accelerate, and feel each other's pulse in their bodies as Gogo slowly sat down, pushing Honey's dick ever so carefully into her wet and ready heat. Both girl's breaths got caught in their throats at the sensation, one filling the other, and the other being filled. They fit together so perfectly, even better than a puzzle as Honey's cock stretched Gogo just out of her comfort zone and into the 'wonderfully pleasurable' zone.

Gogo lifted up and then lowered herself back down again onto Honey's length. A slow reverse cowgirl that captured Honey Lemon's entire attention on how her dick was completely disappearing inside Gogo.

After a few thrusts, Gogo got off and turned around, crawling up Honey and laying on her, pressing her lips to the tall blonde's before reaching back and positioning her penis at her entrance and slowly sliding back onto it, brushing their breasts together at the same time. They both moaned loudly into each other's mouths as Gogo picked up the pace slightly. Every single thrust caused Gogo's walls to clench, and Honey's entire lower body from navel to knees to twitch. The most pleasurable sensation in the world was coming for the most loved person in the world, and that was a FACT going through both women's minds at that moment.

But playtime was over as Gogo wanted more. She increased the speed and changed the angle to get Honey buried deeper into her core, and it worked. She began panting, even at the stead pace she was going it wasn't going to take long, and Honey was no worse for wear having to restrain herself already.

Honey Lemon sat up, seemingly chasing Gogo before she started kissing the bouncing girl. She soon decided that they needed air more than mouth to mouth so Honey broke away, moving to the Korean woman's neck, just behind her ear as she started trailing nips and kisses up and down her neck and collarbone. Gogo was moaning loudly the whole time, the mix of back and forth sensation on her body, the contrasting nips to kisses, and the deep thrusting penetration were driving her wild. She just HAD to do something else for Honey too, so she brought her hands up and played with the Latina's breasts, earning a moan and a harder nip from the girl which only made Gogo moan some more.

Honey was nearly overwhelmed with sensation, her hand rested on the perfect white globes of Gogo's ass squeezing occasionally when she wanted one of those seductive moans to be heard. Gogo seemed to be as frantic as she was because before she knew it the girl was beyond panting in exertion and it seemed like they were now BOTH restraining themselves from coming, trying to prolong the moment forever.

But as this fact came to her mind, Honey realized that now, she HAD forever with Gogo. She no longer had to be afraid, worried or closed off. She was free, she was happy, and she was loved.

And with those final thoughts -along with four more thrusts- Honey Lemon came. She toppled over the edge, experiencing the equivalent to both a male AND female orgasm. Intense and long-lasting with shuddering aftershocks. Not two thrusts after Gogo orgasmed as well, coming hard as she buried Honey Lemon's cock up to the limit inside her and falling onto her in a limp writhing bunch of nerves and ecstasy.

They both laid on the bed, shuddering and breathing heavily from their combined orgasms as the world went blank with everything except each other and just the simple feeling of their own seemingly jello-filled bodies.

A warm feeling and happy sensation filled both girl's bodies as they came back to reality.

Her breath slowing to normal more quickly, Honey said: "Man am I glad I drank that wine." Which earned a breathy laugh from Gogo who simply replied "Man am I glad I met you." earning a chesty jubilant laugh from Honey Lemon.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously, giggling again before looking at each other with love bright in their eyes.

"Go again?" Honey asked curiously.

Gogo moaned, muttering a "Yes please." before rolling them over and squirming out from under Honey Lemon. Gogo then got to her hands and knees, shaking her butt at Honey and letting out a teasing "Come and get me Honey!" as they went on happily into the night, all of their problems seemingly solved in that one moment of pure, mutual bliss.

_**The next chapter is a role reversal. Don't fret, though, it is its own unique story as well. :) R&R, peeps!**_


	2. GoGo Makes Her Move

_**Chapter two. Obviously, back to back due to being a repost. Anyone coming from the main acc may notice some edits across both chapters. Courtesy of Grammarly.**_

_**I don't own BH6.**_

It'd been about 3 hours since everyone else had left the nerd labs. The only two that remained were Honey Lemon and Gogo. They started under the pretense of working on a dual project, but ended up just playing around, watching funny videos, and most recently...

Kissing.

God, kissing Gogo was like oxygen to Honey, though her lungs would wholeheartedly disagree as they broke away for air the umpteenth time that night. At first, it was wonderful -it STILL was- but Gogo was getting rough, possessive, and even dominating as time rolled on in the darkened lab. The lack of oxygen made Honey confused about how much time had passed and she honestly couldn't predict her best friend anymore.

She certainly didn't expect the woman to start kissing her. EVER.

But still, as thing progressed she found herself more and more comfortable. Like what was happening was right and that it had only been long delayed from coming to the surface. Honey could barely comprehend how things had progressed, but Gogo wasn't even CLOSE to done with her.

It was a well-kept secret that only Honey Lemon and Gogo's family knew. Gogo was different from other women. She was born a full, natural female, except for one crucial part.

She had a penis

She hid it very well and told NOBODY. But that all went out the window when she met Honey. The day the tall Latina walked into the lab was the day Gogo developed her first REAL crush on someone. But DAMN if she wasn't physically attracted to her like an electromagnet as well. She went home every day and woke up every morning with her equivalent to "blue balls" that she could barely sooth no matter how much she masturbated. It took her weeks before she could talk to Honey, and MONTHS to build up their friendship to the point she could tell the blonde about herself.

Gogo wasn't scared either. While true she had a giant crush and didn't want the girl to reject her, she ultimately wasn't afraid of that happening, and in the end, she was right to not fear it. Honey had accepted her like she was no different than anyone else, and they had been closer friends ever since.

Of course, this only served to make it harder for Gogo. Both literally and figuratively over the nearly year and a half since she told the Latina her secret. And right now was no different.

But then again, at the rate they were going...

Honey was quickly losing coherent thought. Gogo's hand was on her hip, riding up her shirt and leaving beautifully contrasting fire and ice trails as goosebumps raised on her skin. Honey herself unconsciously laid her hand on the inside of Gogo's thigh, by her knee before sliding it up slowly to the crease of her inner thigh. Gogo grunted as she felt Honey Lemon squeeze her dick through her pants.

The Latina gasped as she felt her bra 'pop' out of tension from being unhooked by Gogo. Things were moving fast but she couldn't help but live in the moment as she felt rather than saw her shirt come off over her head, the bra with it. Gogo pulled back to allow Honey while she appraised the girl's breasts, smiling at their perkiness as she brushed the tips of her fingers on the undersides of them, earning a gasp from the blonde whose dark lustful eyes seemed to be staring THROUGH Gogo's shirt.

Gogo dragged her fingers up the bottom of Honey's breasts before turning her hands over and covering them completely. Gogo then lightly pinched the Latina's nipple's between her thumb and hand, earning a suppressed moan from a lip-biting Honey who let her head fall back from her seat on the lab table. Wait, how had she gotten on the table? Weren't they just in their chairs?

Oh well, it didn't matter much anyway.

Gogo leaned forward, pressing herself in between Honey's legs as she kissed the girl on her just, directly in the middle of her bare breasts. Honey's breath hitched at that, and a breathy moan escaped her as she looked down just at the point that Gogo took one of her nipples in her mouth.

She could feel the heat of the Korean's breath, and the warm wetness of her swirling tongue do untold things to her. Her core was becoming slick with arousal at the sensations in her chest, and she could feel Gogo's hard-on against her as she adjusted herself to get some tension-releasing friction.

Honey was a little indignant that Gogo was still fully clothed while SHE was topless. Her fingers played with the hem of Gogo's low neck tee before she slowly pulled it up, the Korean girl pausing her nipple work on Honey only long enough for it to come off before she started on the other nipple this time.

As the cool air hit her wet nipple, Honey gasp-moaned again while it hardened into an aroused little pebble on her chest. She quickly unclasped Gogo's bra when the girl gave her a break and kissed her, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths, fighting for luscious, sweet dominance while Gogo slowly undid the button on Honey's jeans, tugging the zipper down and gaining her attention as she slowly lowered herself to her knees on the floor.

Honey helped the little Korean woman get her pants off and exhaled at how much freer she felt with them off. Gogo could only stare at the wetness in Honey's panties as she pushed the girl's legs open and inched her face closer, inhaling quietly at Honey's scent before she pressed her mouth to the clothed core of the tall blonde Latina.

Honey moaned as the warmth of Gogo's mouth -separated only by a thin layer of cotton- attached itself to her most sensitive area. She quickly looked down, her legs spreading wider on instinct as the topless girl before she ate out her still barely clad pussy. GOD, she couldn't believe how much this turned her on.

Before long though, the panties became an annoyance to Gogo. The raven-haired girl quickly pulled them down before brushing a light, teasing finger up Honey's slit in a "come here" motion, causing the taller girl to unconsciously scoot forward a hair on the table, Gogo looking up at her with doe-like eyes the whole time.

Gogo's eyes darted down to Honey's core before looking back up at the girl and she slowly leaned forward, Honey moaning the second Gogo's mouth covered her throbbing heat. 'This is insane!' Honey thought in wonder as the Korean woman's tongue flicked up and down on her clit, Gogo drawing air through her mouth at the same time. Honey meanwhile was hissing, moaning quietly, and gasping in pleasure as her hips rocked on the table against Gogo's mouth in their own rhythm to speed things up.

Gogo sucked on Honey's clit, releasing it with a little pop. The little engorged thing was so cute even though it couldn't hold a candle to her full-on penis. 'Speaking of that...' she thought, sliding her cotton track sweats and girl-boxers down to her knees and taking it in her hand, moaning slightly as she started a slow pumping motion on herself.

The vibrations from Gogo's moan shot straight into Honey's clit, up her spine to the base of her skull and into her chest before making her shiver harshly in pleasure.

Gogo got up, stepping out of her pants and underwear now as completely naked as Honey was. Honey Lemon looked down between them, looking at an erect Gogo. "Gosh, it's bigger than Tadashi's..." The Latina commented, her hand unconsciously reaching to grasp it.

"I know." Gogo replied simply, suppressing a grunt as Honey's hand wrapped around her full seven inches of girl cock. Honey experimentally stroked Gogo a few times, going slow before she decided what to do.

Honey smoothly slid off the table and seamlessly onto her knees in front of Gogo as she got a closer look at the girl's penis. She thought a bit more while she gave Gogo a handjob, getting hums of pleasure from the girl as she watched Honey's progress. Tentatively, she brought her mouth closer and gave it a slow lick, right on the tip. Gogo hummed louder, sounding closer to a moan as she faced Honey's questioning expression with her own that was akin to "Don't just sit there, keep going."

Honey complied, understanding the look entirely as she wrapped her mouth around Gogo's tip, swirling her tongue over it and jerking the Korean girl off at the same time, instantly earning a real moan from Gogo. She pulled back, creating suction that ended with a little 'pop' when her mouth came off, causing Gogo to jerk forward on her legs slightly. Honey looked up with an appraising and questioning expression as she spread her saliva over Gogo's shaft while the raven-haired girl looked back at her with hungry encouragement.

Honey Lemon didn't spare another second as she dove back in, taking Gogo's cock in her mouth as far as she could. She bobbed her head back and forth on the girl's shaft, pressing the head into the inside of her cheek before pulling back with suction and 'popping' it out, only to jerk it off while is was fresh slicked with spit. Gogo's heart rate began speeding up with her breathing as the Latina worked on her thick, hard erection. She had a fleeting thought of letting herself climax while Honey was down there but she dispelled it as she remembered that she wanted to fuck the girl senseless.

Honey began playing with herself as she gave Gogo the blowjob of her life. Her arousal dripped down her legs and onto the cool tile floor of the lab in anticipation of the Korean stretching her open. "You sure are hungry, aren't you 'Honey'?" Gogo husked out with a breathy, grunty, groan on Honey's name when the blonde did something particularly good with her mouth.

"Come here you.." Gogo suddenly said, stopping Honey and pulling her up to kiss the tall girl before pushing her back to the lab table and setting her on it. "I'm gonna fuck you to pieces..." Gogo growled seductively, causing the Latina to whimper beggingly as the shorter girl positioned her length at Honey's entrance, only prodding her with the tip to tease her further.

"Gogo..please..." Honey whispered, causing Gogo to stop completely and look up at her.

"Please...what?" Gogo asked curiously, looking confused as her head stayed still just inside Honey's dripping hot core.

"Fuck...me..." Honey breathed out quietly, hesitantly as she looked into Gogo's eyes with want and desperation.

Gogo's only response was to bury herself up to the hilt inside of Honey, eliciting a loud shouty-moan from the Latina who hooked her legs around the smaller girl and held her inside herself. Gogo tried to pull out but was stopped as Honey caressed her face and kissed her tenderly.

"I thought you wanted to be fucked..." Gogo said, earning a tiny, whimpered "I do.." from Honey as the woman loosened her legs.

Gogo shifted, pulling out and making Honey gasp at the emptiness before she plunged herself back in, earning another LOUD moan from Honey Lemon.

Gogo repeated this twice more before she started a moderate pace, gaining a steady rhythm as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room with Honey Lemon's moans and gasps.

"You like that? Rough, hard and fast? Am I getting you off?" Gogo asked aggressively, pounding harder as Honey let out a breathy stream of "Yes yes yes yes, ohhhhh, FUCK yes! AHH!" the whole table rocking against the wall with their fucking.

Honey's heart rate sped up, and her body flushed as she arched her back to look down between them at the movement of Gogo's dick disappearing into and emerging back out of her pussy, filling her to the limit and hitting her clit with her pelvis on every pass. "Ohh GOD yes. Yes Gogo, just like that!" Honey called out, biting her lip hard enough to make it turn white as she threw her head back and ended up falling flat on the table.

Gogo lifted one of Honey's legs to her shoulder and reached her hand out to play with the taller girl's breasts as she continued to pound her, speeding up and slightly changing her angle, getting a half moaned string of her name and a colorful array of curses from Honey as she smiled in satisfaction.

"Are you gonna come any time soon? Because I can do this AAAALLLLLL night." Gogo told her, earning a tense groan of pleasure from Honey Lemon at the thought.

"Turn over." The raven-haired vixen instructed, pulling out and stopping until the whimpering Honey quickly complied, laying stomach down on the table, looking to the side and instinctively spreading herself for Gogo.

"Nice." The Korean girl quipped before easing herself back in to quickly restart her faster thrusting. Honey's whole body arched off the table at the sensation of being taken from behind by Gogo. "Play with yourself." Gogo grunted out as she held Honey's back to her chest by the girl's breasts. Honey quickly complied and cried out louder as the dual sensation of being penetrated and having her clit stimulated rocked through her.

Honey Lemon went from sprinting to flying towards her orgasm. Gogo could feel the contractions herself and got dangerously close to coming there but held out just barely as her own body flushed and sweat began forming on her chest.

Ten seconds later though and Gogo's thrusts became frantic and broken as she tried to rush Honey's orgasm. She held out for three more thrusts before she buried herself and came inside Honey Lemon. Gogo shuddering behind her and her throbbing dig pushed hard inside while it filled her up was more than enough for Honey Lemon to climax.

Her walls clenched around Gogo, causing the shorter girl to come AGAIN which in turn lengthen HER orgasm as they both fell forward onto the table in a bundle of limbs and orgasmic aftershocks.

Gogo went soft before she pulled out minutes later, her dick dripping with cum as Honey turned around and kneeled, quickly sucking Gogo to clean her off, the Korean girl grunting in her post-orgasm sensitivity as Honey swallowed what she got. When she was done, Gogo pulled Honey Lemon up and kissed her tenderly, letting out a breathy "God how long have I waited for that..." Which made Honey giggle quietly as she leaned against the table.

"We need to get out of here before we get caught." the Latina replied. Gogo quickly nodded, getting dressed along with Honey Lemon before they both exited the lab and went home.

Together.

_**R&R peeps!**_


End file.
